How I Met My Lover
by mmmh-Hot-Sauce
Summary: What if nothing is what it seems and everything is a game inside of a game?     This is a crossover fic with 'The L Word' but the main focus/characters are W/T
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** How I Met My Lover

**AUTHOR:** mmmh-Hot-Sauce

**RATING: **R ... May become NC-17 later

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters, well, maybe one or two, but as for the rest of them, they are property of ME

**SUMMARY:** What if nothing is what it seems and everything is a game inside of a game

**FEEDBACK:** I would be grateful for any and all comments.

**CHAPTER 1**

_With every year comes a new conquest. A new age bracket. And a new tally. The population of SunnyDale High is 309. Girls 141. Fresh meat (Freshmen) 43. My tally… stopped counting sophomore year. So, who am I? They call me Red 'cause I'm like a fucking bull. Well actually, my hairs red, but the bull things right also. I go after anything that moves. Patient or aggressive. _

_ While I have your attention why don't I tell you a little bit more about myself. I dress in dark colors, mainly black. Pretty much every day. I don't know why. Maybe to express my somber mood. It seems to make an expression though. Hardly anyone fucks with us. O' yeah you might want me to explain the 'us' part. Well that's my crew, the 'us', Xander, Spike, Shane, and Faith. We joined together mid freshmen year, mainly when the shit was hitting the fan for all of us. We basically bonded together over a few common interest, the first being music, the most obvious … getting laid. _

_ You see, I'm this hard core bitch. I'm into the whole wame bame thank you ma'am ordeal. Once I've had my fill of ya, I wipe my hands clean and walk away without a trace of remorse. I don't do the whole long relationship thing very well. In fact I don't do it at all. I don't cry and I __DON'T__ fall in love. At least that's the rules I made for myself freshmen year. But this girl … she was different. She made crying a sport, love a game, and a relationship impossible. She tipped my world upside down and I didn't even know what was happening. _

_Who is this girl? Well, let me tell you the story about … How I met my lover._


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** How I Met My Lover

**AUTHOR:** mmmh-Hot-Sauce

**RATING: **R ... May become NC-17 later

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters, well, maybe one or two, but as for the rest of them, they are property of ME

**SUMMARY:** What if nothing is what it seems and everything is a game inside of a game

**FEEDBACK:** I would be grateful for any and all comments.

**CHAPTER 2**

Willow, Spike, and Faith walked into the cafeteria deep in conversation.

"Man we seriously need to find more places to do our gig," said Faith while making their way to the table Xander and Shane were saving for them.

"You're telling me," said Willow plopping down near Xander. "We only made thirty five bucks each last night. That shit doesn't even cover gas money!"

"You're worried about gas money?" Shane asked, her eyebrows ridging together. "Shit, what about fucking phone and electric bills?"

"Just face it," butted in Faith, "we need more money."

"Oy hold up. Here comes Captain Cardboard," said Spike while pulling out a cigarette from the crumpled pack nestled in his coat pocket. "This wanker better leave before I give him a bloody good kicking."

"Well, well, if it isn't the nerd herd," said Riley with a sardonic chuckle, his football friends close behind him.

"Oh wow, did you make that one up all by yourself," said Willow with a role of her eyes.

"Shut up tree!" said one of the burly football players.

"Oh yeah that really hurt my feelings." Willow pretended to wipe away a tear from her eye, using her middle finger to do so.

"Hey fuck-heads why don't you just leave," said Faith, standing up and cracking her knuckles.

"O' yea, and what are you gonna do about it dyke!" said Riley with a grin. Behind him his four jock friends started to rotate their shoulders and crack their knuckles in preparation for a fight.

"Leave them alone," said a blonde walking up behind Riley and his goons, followed by two other petite blondes.

"Why don't you take your pretty little ass back to the table," grinned Riley as he chucked his thumbs over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Replied the blonde.

"You heard me sweet cheeks," he laughed, his boys soon following. "Now you see with you being slightly new and all, I guess we didn't explain it well enough to you. This right here is the ass whipping section," he draped one arm around the blonde and the other he rotated in front of his chest. "That's the ass whipping table," he pointed at the five pissed off friends. "And we," he gave her a tight squeeze. "We, are the ones that hand out the ass whippings."

"Yea I guess you're right. What with me being new and all, the only thing I've picked up was if you get into another fight you'll be kicked off the football team," the blonde shrugged her shoulders, effectively removing Riley's arm as she did so. "But seeing as how the team sucks, I really don't see how it would make much of a difference.

"Hahaha. Bust!" Xander laughed as he pointed at the red faced quarterback.

"Now, I think you should take your 'pretty' little ass back to the table," quipped Shane as she kicked up her feet onto the table.

Reluctantly the football players left the table.

"I'm sorry about that," said the blonde. "They're major assholes."

"Like we haven't noticed Goldie," said Spike snappishly, settling back into his seat.

"Yo, leave her alone," snapped back Willow. "Sorry he can be an asshole himself sometimes," she replied back with a smile. "I'm Willow by the way," she said, extending her hand out towards the other women.

"Tara," the blonde replied taking the hand with a smile. For some reason she couldn't pull her eyes away from Willow's face. She had the most amazing eyes.

Little did Tara know, but Willow was thinking the same thing. 'Dame she's hot. Oh God look at those eyes. They're as blue as the ocean on a stormy night… and her smile, oh god I'm gonna have a heart attack.'

"Hey pet," said Spike to Buffy and also bringing Willow and Tara out of their stare fest. "You want a real man who can show you a good time?" He gave an evil grin and raised one eyebrow.

Not answering, Buffy just blushed bright red and walked away.

"I'll be glad to have orga…" said Anya, the third blonde in the group.

"Oh! Uh, bye," said Tara as she grabbed Anya by the arm, dragging her away from the table to catch up with Buffy.

Turning to look between Faith and Shane. "Is she fresh meat?" she hitched her thumb over her shoulder in the retreating blonde's general direction.

"Naah," exclaimed Spike. "To the firing squad, I think, maybe. She's a senior. Moved here this summer near the Chase residence." he gave the redhead a toothy smile. "You gonna go for the old bag and tag?"

"Oh you haven't had one of those since the end of sophomore year," chirped in Faith, tapping her long slender fingers on the lunch table.

"Mhh, the good old bag and tag," Shane smirked.

"What's the bag and tag?" asked Xander, having never heard the term before.

"Well basically, I hook someone in. I make them fall madly in love with me," said Willow plainly.

"That's the bag," included Faith, feeling the need to elaborate.

"Then I fuck the shit out of them and I leave my mark," she lent closer to Xander, snapping her teeth close to his neck.

"And that my friend is the tag," replied Spike, tilting his chair back.

"And what happens aft… hey didn't you do that to Janet?" From the blank looks he got back he took it as a yes. His eyes slowly grew wide. "You're a sick psychotic fuck you know that?" he told the redhead. "And that is why I love you"

_'I know … I'm a bastard.' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirty Tube Socks**** : **As of right now it's just Shane but more L Word characters will eventually appear. Thanks for reading/feed-backing.

**Carmen :** Thank you! Thanks for reviewing.

**TITLE:** How I Met My Lover

**AUTHOR:** mmmh-Hot-Sauce

**RATING: **R ... May become NC-17 later

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters, well, maybe one or two, but as for the rest of them, they are property of ME

**SUMMARY:** What if nothing is what it seems and everything is a game inside of a game

**FEEDBACK:** I would be grateful for any and all comments.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hey, Willow right," asked Tara, walking up behind the redhead as she was searching for something in her locker.

Lifting her head up and looking at the blue eyed beauty in front of her. "Yea?" Willow asked, closing her locker.

"Umm, I'm Tara." The blonde exclaimed, pointing to herself.

"I know," Willow said flatly.

"Oh, yeah." Tara proclaimed, her facial features crumpling under the redheads aloof nature. "Umm, well, I just wanted to say sorry again for before. Riley can be a real jerk."

"Hey it's no problem; I've been going through this since freshmen year." Willow said offhandedly as she leant against her locker.

"Well I'm sorry he's been an ass to you for four years." Tara retorted, sympathy evident in her voice.

"Well what can you do, friends come and go." Willow said with a shrug of her shoulder, completely un-phased by the conversation.

Giving Willow a weird look at what she just said, Tara was about to ask her about it but didn't get the chance as Willow asked her something first.

"So, what you doing tonight?" Willow inquired as she intently stared at the blonde, taking in the features of the other girls face.

"Oh, umm, going home. Homework. Study." Tara replied back sheepishly. "You know school stuff. Why?"

"Well … my band and I are playing tonight at the Bronze." Willow said offhandedly as she repositioned herself against the lockers. "I was wondering if you were going."

"I not su… wait, you're in a band?" Tara asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I don't know if you could technically call us a 'band' … we royally suck, but yes." Willow said with a slight lip curl.

"I don't know. It really depends on what Buffy's doing. She's usually the one dragging me out to that place." Tara said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh well. Okay. I'll be looking for you tonight just in case you do show." With that Willow pushed off of the lockers, gave Tara a wink, and walked away.

_'O' yeah … I'm smooth!'_

"Alright … I know I asked you this this morning and you said no but I'm gonna ask you again," said Buffy plopping onto Tara's bed. "Do you wanna go to the Bronze with me and Anya?"

"Yea!" Tara said a little too over excited.

"Wow. What's with all the 'yeaness.' you were all NO this morning."

A deep blush started to cover the blonde's face which did not go unnoticed by Buffy.

"Oh my god! Tara, are you blushing? Anya! Anya! Anya!" Buffy yelled for the bleach blonde who was downstairs. Once the bottled blonde arrived, Buffy told her what happened and the interrogation began.

"Yo, she asked you out," said Buffy, practically jumping up and down. "Oh my god, what did you say?"

"She didn't really ask me out," said Tara, biting her bottom lip. "And I said it depends if you're going or not tonight."

"Oh hell yea we're going tonight," said Buffy, pulling Tara off the bed and leading her to her own closet.

"Why are you so excited," asked Tara.

"Because little Miss. Thing here has a sore spot for Spikey-Wikey," teased Anya.

"Yes! And please don't tell Riley," said Buffy a little nervous. "I mean… I'm supposed to hate him cause Riley hates him but I cant. He's just…. He's so…"

"Dreamy," Anya fluttered her eyelashes and clasped her hands as if she was swooning.

"Shut up Anya!" Buffy yelled, throwing a pillow at her head.

"Come on guys stop fighting," said Tara, stepping in-between the bickering friends. "We promise we won't say anything. Isn't that right, Anya!"

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled the bleach blonde as she fixed her hair.

"Good. Now that that is all settled, let's go get you all dolled up for your date," grinned Buffy, grabbing Tara by the hand.

"It's not a date" protested the blonde.

"Oh sweetie, Willow Rosenberg asked you out. It is a date" Anya said to Tara as if she was a complete imbecile.

"Why? She doesn't ask that many people out?" question Tara, halting Buffy from dragging her any further.

Anya and Buffy just give each other a quick glance.

"She only asks out people she really likes." said Buffy starting to pull the blonde again to the closet.

"Alright then." agreed Tara.

"Now, let's go make ourselves look hot," said Anya as she followed Tara and Buffy into the walk in closet.

"You asked her out?" Shouted Faith. "What happened to your no relationship policy? And why bring her here? She's only gonna bring her friends and they're complete assholes."

Choosing to skip the relationship question, Willow went for the other ones. "Well I didn't really ask her out. I just asked if she was gonna be here," proclaimed the redhead as she walked back and forth on the stage, setting up the equipment for the gig. Stopping and turning to stare at Faith. "Why? I'm not allowed to think she's hot. Spike thinks Buffy's hot."

"Yo don't drag me into this luv," shouted Spike from back stage.

Walking on stage with his Bass in hand, Xander announces, "Yo guys, we gotta start the show."

Taking her place behind the drum set "Dude I was just asking. I mean what happened to the plan?"

"I'm still doing the plan but a bit differently." she smirked.

"Faith just drop it," Shane said as she walked on stage, "Red knows what she's doing."

"I sure hope so," Faith muttered as she took her position on stage.

**SPIKE :**  
>The sun no longer shines on your side<br>Remember this cold  
>When the fog won't lift in your town<br>And you turn old  
>I heard you killed your only friend last year<br>You're such a disease  
>You can buy your other friends<br>But you can't buy me

As the song progressed Willow found herself staring at the entrance to the Bronze., waiting to catch a glimpse of the blonde cheerleader. As the song was ending and the band was getting ready to launch into a new song a flash of yellow caught the redheads attention. Sitting in a booth near the left hand pillar, Willow noticed Tara, Buffy, and Anya, three of SunnyDale High's elite Varsity cheerleaders.

**SHANE :**  
>Disarm, can you hear the British ambulance<br>Breaking down, trick, bomb still goes  
>Tick tick time on by, watching me explode<p>

As Shane started singing, a misshapen circle appeared on the dance floor. A group of teenagers decked out in black and studded belts pushed away anybody who stood idly by as they started a mosh pit.

**SPIKE :**  
>When did I create you?<br>Did you ever destroy me?  
>Can this be settled with questions?<br>I can't think of anything.

I'm just a little boy with an untrained voice  
>But I have cannons for arms<br>I play the guitar and songs  
>With hidden missiles and bombs<p>

**SHANE :**  
>Disarm, can you hear the British ambulance<br>Breaking down, trick, bomb still goes  
>Tick tick time on by, watching me explode<p>

Ninety minutes and twenty two songs later, the gig finally came to an end. After the show was over, and the stage was cleared of all instruments, the band members went off in their own directions in the club.

"Hey," said Willow, sliding into the booth next to Tara. "When did you get here?" she asked trying to play it cool.

"Hey," Tara replied warmly. "Oh just about an hour ago."

"Cool, cool," Willow replied as she relaxed into the seat cushions. "So the guys and I are going to go grab something to eat, you wanna join?"

"I'd loved to but I can't leave Buffy and Anya," said Tara, trying to play it suave herself.

"Well I got this great idea. I mean it's so good you're gonna bow down to my brilliantness," the redhead kidded. "Why don't they just come too? You know, the more the merrier." she gave Tara a wide toothy grin. "Plus, I don't think the guys would really mind it much."

Turning their gazes to the dance floor where the tempo has settled down considerably since the punk rock band stepped off stage, they searched the crowd for their friends. In the middle of the dance floor the two girls caught sight of Anya and Xander not so discreetly grinding against each other, Faith dancing in the middle of a circle of guys, Shane chatting up some unknown brunette, while Buffy and Spike stood talking near the left hand side of the stage.

"So you wanna come?" Willow asked again, her smile growing wide.

"Sure, let's go grab them," Tara said, smiling in return.

"Ok, you grab your friends, I'm gonna get Faith and Shane," Willow said before walking off.

"Yo shane, we're gonna grab some grub you wanna come?" Willow asked as she pitched her thumb over her shoulder indicating who will be coming with them.

"Nah I'm good," smirked Shane. "I'm gonna get some food with Jess… Jen, maybe its Jamie?" she said the name with a confused, quizzical look on her face. "Either way I'm gonna be eating."

"Haha, nice," laughed Willow, clasping her hand quickly with her best friends. "I'm gonna go check with Faith, text you later."

At the restaurant the group grabbed a table in the far back and sat next to the person they were thinking of or tried to at least. In the corners of the booths, both Willow and Spike sat with Tara and Buffy at their sides. Next to Tara sat Xander and across from him next to Buffy sat Anya.

"You guys were great tonight," Buffy said starting the conversation.

"Thanks love, we try," said Spike, putting his arm behind Buffy.

"So Spike, are you like the lead singer?" inquired Tara.

"No, Red takes over sometimes too," answered the bleach blonde male.

"How come I .. I mean we didn't hear you sing tonight?" asked Tara, turning her head to look at Willow.

"Why? You want me to sing to you?" Willow asked with a cocky grin.

"I was just wondering is all." Tara said back, biting her bottom lip as she stared back at the redhead.

"No, but Tara has a point her," Anya interjected, breaking the intense eye contact Willow and Tara had going on. "I myself have seen your set two or three times and each time Spike's singing," the bottled blonde said, pointing to the aforementioned male for emphases. "Or uhmm…the other one…the one with the short hair?"

"Shane," Spike and Xander said at the same time.

"Yeah," Anya clarified.

"Well I haven't really been in the mood to sing lately." Willow answered sullenly. "Usually I just right the songs and one of them sings it."

"Plus Ted kinda likes Spike more than Willow," snickered Xander.

"Who's Ted?" asked Tara, a quizzical look on her face.

"Manager of the Bronze," moaned Willow as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea, so why is this?" asked Buffy becoming amused.

"She slept with his daughter," said Spike leaning on the table.

After Spike said that Willow turned her head to look at Tara. She was worried that Tara might be mad and that what information Spike just reveal might have ruined any chances she had at having Tara fall for her.

"So Willow, what happened to his daughter you slept with," asked Tara a bit curious, although a hint of jealousy could be detected.

"She's on her way over to this table," grumbled the redhead.

Tara, Buffy, and Anya all turn their heads to see the mystery girl Willow slept with. Upon seeing the women all three sets of jaws dropped. Not being able to help themselves due to the hectic chaos going on in their brains at the sight of the other woman, all three cheerleaders sputtered out the female's name at once.

"Gabby Deveaux!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ha-ha. Nahh I'm just fucking with you. I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot poll. This is how it really happened…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dirty Tube Socks**** : **Lara and Tara would make quite an interesting couple to say the least. Lol. Thanks for reading.

**TITLE:** How I Met My Lover

**AUTHOR:** mmmh-Hot-Sauce

**RATING: **R ... May become NC-17 later

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters, well, maybe one or two, but as for the rest of them, they are property of ME

**SUMMARY:** What if nothing is what it seems and everything is a game inside of a game

**FEEDBACK:** I would be grateful for any and all comments.

**CHAPTER 4**

Tara, Buffy, and Anya all turn their heads to see the mystery women Willow slept with. Upon seeing the girl all three sets of jaws dropped. That said girl grabbed a chair and placed it next to Xander before sitting down.

"Faith Lehan. Ted Lehan's daughter. Willow's ex," said Spike pointing to Faith.

"Yeah, how do you think we get all our gigs,' chuckled Xander. "I mean, yeah, we're good. But it's not like we're the best band in Sunnydale."

"Oh please, it was more like a one night stand," said Faith with a role of her eyes.

"Thank you," shouted Willow tossing her hands up into the air.

After that, the whole group started talking and laughing as if they were all old friends.

"You okay?" Whispered Willow into Tara's ear.

"Yeah I'm having a lot of fun." Tara replied back, a smile gracing her lips.

"Good," said the redhead before asking Tara her next question. "I'm gonna step outside for some air. Do you wanna come with?"

"Sure," Tara said, her smile growing wider.

Outside the doors, Willow and Tara sat on the top steps of the stairs leading to the restaurant. Looking over at Tara, Willow realized she was shaking from the cold.

"Hey, you're shivering," Willow stated as she slide her leather jacket off, placing the warmed tarnished rawhide around Tara's shoulders. "Here, that's better."

"Thanks," said Tara as she graciously accepted the jacket. "It got cold out."

"Yep, no problem." Willow said, displaying an air of cool confidence. "So, umm, how you doing?"

"I'm alright. Your friends are really nice," said the blonde as she hugged the jacket tighter to her body. "They're… they're nothing like what Cordelia said."

Instantly a frown appeared on Willow's face and her eyebrows knitted together. "Cordelia's a bitch," she spat out.

"I'm sorry, Willow. I didn't mean to make you mad," said Tara, instantly dropping her head to let her long hair cover her face.

"It's alright. It's not your fault," soothed Willow as she cupped Tara's chin and rubbed her cheek with her thumb.

A few minutes past as the two sat on the steps in the same position before Willow finally broke the silence.

"Hey, Tara?" Willow asked suddenly, removing her hand from the blondes face and dropping it to her lap where she nervously fidgeted with the frayed fabric of her ripped jeans.

"Yea?" Tara replied, her voice merely above a whisper.

"I was wondering if maybe… um if you would like… I don't know, maybe you would want to go on a date with me?" She gave a shy half grin for emphasis as she looked over at Tara, her hand still tugging at the unraveled strands of her tarnished pants.

"_Wow. Do I have the pathetic 'please go on a date with me' line down pat, or what?"_

"I'd love to go on a date with you," Tara beamed as she giddily bit her bottom lip.

"Oh! Really!" Willow said, feigning shock as she jumped up off of the steps. "Great, how about tomorrow? Say, around seven? I'll pick you up at your house?" Willow asked as she rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"Okay, sounds great," Tara grinned back as she too stood up.

For a while they both just stood there, smiling at each other before Tara broke the silence.

"Uhmm, I think we should head back inside," Tara said pointing to the door. "Don't want them to think we ditched them on the bill, or something."

"Oh yeah," Willow said, smiling stupidly. "Oh, wait. I don't know where you live."

"Right, yeah, that might help," Tara playfully slapped her head. "I live at 137 Walker Avenue."

"Ok, thanks." Willow said as she typed the information into her phone then opened the restaurant door for the blonde. "Here you go; I'll be in in a moment. I just have to make a quick call."

"All right, see you inside," said the blonde as she handed back the barrowed jacket before disappearing inside the diner.

"What a loser," mumbled Willow as she fished out her pack of smokes from her front pocket and quickly lit one. Turning the screen of her cell phone on, she scrolled down to Create Messages, and texted her friends a short message.

Shes 2 E Z

Let da games bgin

"She's going out with Willow? The 'Willow'? The Willow whose boinked pretty much every girl in SunnyDale High," said Anya, lying on Buffy's bed next to aforementioned blonde. "Twice!" she added as an afterthought.

"Anya shut up!" hissed Buffy. "If she finds that out, Tara will never go out with Willow and then we are royally screwed."

"I don't know about this Buffy,' complained Anya. "I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Anya you never have thought. So just keep yourself together so we can do this," Buffy growled as she looked menacingly at the other cheerleader.

"But Buffy," she was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Shh, she's coming," Buffy said as she flipped over onto her stomach and reached for a bottle of nail polish sitting on her night stand. "What color should I paint my toes?" she said in a louder voice that way Tara could hear the conversation from the hallway.

"Who gives a fuck. Nobody wants to see your gross crow's feet," muttered Anya as she hugged Mr. Gordo to her torso.

"Anya my feet are not gross!" Buffy protested.

"You keep telling yourself that," shot back Anya as she ducked a pillow that was aimed for her head.

"Hey Buffy, do you mind if I use your phone?" asked Tara as she held up the cordless silver phone.

"ooohhh, are you calling Willow?" teased Buffy, wiggling her neatly waxed eyebrows.

"No, I'm gonna call my dad and tell him I'm sleeping here tonight." smirked the blonde.

"Yea, yea, whatever," Buffy waved her off so she could get back to her nail polish.

Once Tara left the room to make her phone call, Anya turned back to Buffy to continue their argument. "You know, sooner or later, she's gonna find out that 'Good "Will" Hunting' is not just a playful nickname given to Rosenberg. She's not dumb. She's gonna figure out that Rosenberg has a thing for fucking the new girls at school. And she SURE AS HELL isn't going to like it when she finds out we're setting her up!"

"That's why she's not going to find out," smiled Buffy as she slid of her bed to go check the hallway.

"And how can you be so sure?" questioned Anya.

"Cause unlike the rest of the cheerleaders, we aren't complete retards. We're not going to fuck this up." Buffy responded snidely, her cold, callous look daring the other girl to continue the conversation.


End file.
